


"You'll happen to recall, I have a very nice fountain pen."

by TheTragicalWriter



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTragicalWriter/pseuds/TheTragicalWriter
Summary: This is a collection of letters written by Anne and Gilbert after they leave for college. I want to highlight what Anne and Gilbert are through their writing. Anne is a bit flighty and whimsical, while keeping a intellectual side. While Gilbert, is sensitive while remaining headstrong when making his way through medical school. I want them to highlight the best characteristics of each other. After all, that's what love truly does. Letters are a huge part of Anne and Gilbert relationship in any world they are in. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of them.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 9





	"You'll happen to recall, I have a very nice fountain pen."

Dear Gilbert,

  
It’s my third week here at queens and everything Is flowing up stream. Diana and I have made our room more romantical by garnishing all our furniture with flowers and quotes from my most favorite, tragical tales. Jane and Josie are living next door, so we often get into trouble from our late-night escapades around the house, or most recently we’ve been sneaking Ruby out to see Moody every night for the last week. My heart is so full of happiness, I’m learning so much, but I tend to miss Green Gables and Avonlea. I miss the old cherry tree’s at green gables. They would tap on my window to inform me of the precipitation outdoors. I miss the way the sun would smile at me over the large field at dawn, and how it would wink at me at dusk. I really miss Mathew and Marilla, my adopted parents and most lovely family. I miss the simplicity of childhood. Gilbert, I miss running around the woods climbing trees with all my kindred spirits. I miss the way the wind would blow my hair into a swept sea of red waves as I run through the sand, near the lake of shinning waters. I guess growing up comes with its disadvantages, it does leave a scope for the imagination though. I always wonder who I am turning out to be, I wonder If I am like my mother, in other ways than just my hair. Enough about me, and my adventures. I want to hear about all of yours. How is Toronto? Are you meeting any kindred spirits? What are you learning? I can’t wait till I see you become a Doctor, Gilbert; you will be the most wonderful one. You care so deeply for other people; your heart is your innermost guide when it comes to your empathy and determination. I love that about you. I love you. It took me so long to discern the deepest interior of my heart, but I do, I hope that’s okay. I miss you greatly, hope to hear from you.

Love,

Anne  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Anne,

  
Thank you for your correspondence. Why is it not unforeseen that you ladies are up to your shenanigans? I must admit I do find myself, a little envious. Not envious of Moody per say, more envious of the fact all of them get to witness you in your finest rambunctious state. I to, am excited to see where your ordinary affairs will lead you, I’m particularly excited to see all the lives you touch with your spirit and generosity. I am just as excited to see you lead people, like you were created to do. You are positively inquisitive and intelligent; I believe this is something our society needs. I also find myself daydreaming about Avonlea; Deli apparently spoke her first word. It was dad. I imagine bash must have been so happy. I really do miss him and his constant nagging. Honesty, I miss him giving me direction on how I should live my life. Bash is undeniably a brother and how you would say "kindred spirit." I miss my old stone house, with the smell of smoking wood and curry. I miss my adopted family as well. It’s the time of year, when the crops need extra attention and my mind is split between my studies and wanting to toil around the farm for hours and hours. It’s funny, because I never really wanted to be a farmer, but it really gave me a place to think. Well, a place to think about things other than measles, mumps and colic. I am enjoying my course of study though. I am making friends, but most of them are older. I tend to find harmony with old souls, I think. I guess you could say, I am attracted to individuals with a scope for the imagination. If I spend so much time around them, I start to think of you. If I’m being honest, I always think of you. You and your fixation for adventure. You, and your compassion for other people and nature. Even the smallest flower growing in adversity makes me think of you. I am so lucky to have your love.. but forgive me, for I will never understand what I did to deserve it. I hope to hear from you soon

Love,

Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> Letters are a huge part of Anne and Gilbert relationship in any world they are in. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of them.


End file.
